


Where You Are

by Caro (thestarsexist), Shellah (trinaest)



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-24
Updated: 2003-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsexist/pseuds/Caro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/pseuds/Shellah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's rain. And a destiny. A Caro/Shell collaboration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Jenn pouted. Caro started a word doc. Poked at it. Handed it to Shell and told her to finish. It worked out beautifully.
> 
> Special thanks to Celli for the once-over.

The rain had been falling down steadily for the past half hour, adding to the melancholy atmosphere in the car. It was quiet, the only sound the swishing of the wipers. Occasionally, Clark could see Lex throw a look in his direction, but he only pulled himself further inside, refusing to break the uncomfortable silence.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Lex looked and him and said, "You know I'm not actually leaving you, don't you?"

Clark nodded numbly.

"It's just, it makes the most practical sense right now. I can't manage the business nearly as well from Smallville. There are just too many resources I'm not utilizing."

Still, Clark said nothing.

"Metropolis isn't that far away, Clark. You'll be there in another six months or so."

"I know."

"Ah, he speaks." Lex smiled.

"When are you leaving?"

"This weekend, I'll move some stuff out. I'll have to come back for the rest later. You could come over and help me. Those muscles have to be good for something."

Clark knew that Lex was trying for levity, but at the moment, he didn't have it in him.

"Seriously, Clark. What's wrong?"

Clark shrugged. "My best friend is leaving."

"I'm not going that far away."

"It's just..." Clark shifted uneasily in his seat, feeling anxious and restless. "Look, can you pull over?"

Lex looked surprised, but complied. Rain came down faster, the sound of the wet drops hitting the car almost thunderous in the quiet night. Lex unbuckled his seat belt so he could turn around and face Clark fully. "Clark?"

"It's just-- it feels like everything's ending. And I don't feel ready for it. There's so much I haven't told you, and sometimes I think, once we leave Smallville, I'll never see you again." Clark rushed out the words, afraid that if he stopped, he would never say them.

"Clark, that won't happen," Lex reassured him. "Friendship of legends, remember?"

Clark looked away. "Maybe that's the part I don't want."

Now Lex sounded confused. "You don't want us to be friends?"

"No, I..." he stared out the window as he said it, afraid to see Lex's face. "I want more."

"More?" Lex echoed.

Somehow the fact that Lex still seemed confused gave Clark the confidence he needed. He turned in his seat until he was looking Lex straight in the eyes, reached out a hand to cup Lex's face and said, "Yes, more," before brushing his lips against Lex's.

He felt it the moment Lex realized what was happening, the moment Lex went from being surprised to understanding what Clark meant. Whatever fear Clark might have had of rejection was quickly forgotten when Lex's hand curled in his hair, holding him in place. Lex's mouth was warm and open under his, Lex's tongue stroking against his.

Lex pulled away after a moment, paused, and watched Clark with what looked like awe on his face.

"This is okay, right?" Clark asked, murmuring the words against Lex's cheek.

"Yeah," Lex breathed. "This is more than okay."

It made it easier, having permission. Made him less afraid to touch, to pull at Lex until they were kissing again, angles made awkward by fine German engineering. Now that he had Lex, Clark didn't want to stop, didn't want to be constrained by the car and bucket seats.

"God, I want to touch you."

"Me, too," Lex replied. He looked back at the road. "We can be back at the castle in fifteen minutes."

A lot sooner if I run, Clark thought. And wouldn't Lex be surprised after all these years of wanting his secrets, for them to be revealed because Clark was impatient and horny. Still, fifteen minutes and the castle seemed too far away when Clark wanted to kiss and touch and feel Lex now.

He opened the car door, heard Lex curse as he did. Rain streamed inside, onto the fine Italian leather upholstery, but Clark didn't care. Standing outside, with the cold rain beating down on his head, did nothing to cool him off, even less so when Lex got out the car and walked over to the passenger side.

"Clark," he began, but Clark grabbed him, pushed him up against the car, not caring that they were getting soaked to the skin. Didn't matter when he could feel Lex against him, groaning as Clark's mouth landed on his.

Then Lex's hands were in his hair again, tilting his head, deepening the kiss. Clark felt rain dripping down his neck, into his collar, but he didn't care because Lex was moaning beneath him and his tongue was in Lex's mouth. His hands fell to Lex's hips and he pulled him close, desperate for more contact. When he felt his cock brush against Lex's hardness, even through multiple layers of wet fabric, it felt like a jolt of electricity ran between them.

Lex rubbed his body against Clark's while he pulled his mouth away, panting. "Clark," he said with a desperate edge to his voice, "the castle. It's not that far..."

"No. I need...I don't want to wait, Lex." Clark buried his face in Lex's neck, nipping and sucking at the delicate skin there, tasting rainwater and Lex. He slipped his arms further around Lex and just...moved. Stopped trying to think and let instinct take over. His body could more than handle this.

Lex gave in with a slightly hysterical laugh, and threw his head back, giving Clark better access to his neck. They were standing in the rain next to a car with both doors thrown open, alongside a quiet Kansas highway in the middle of the night. And Clark didn't give a damn. If this was all he was going to get before Lex disappeared from his life, he would enjoy every last minute of it. His movements became more frantic as he got closer and closer to the edge.

Suddenly Lex felt almost boneless in his arms and Clark lifted his head curiously. He slowed down, calming himself with an effort. Clark's hair dripped raindrops into Lex's already wet face. Lex's eyes were open and darker than Clark had ever seen them. He seemed to be searching for something in Clark's eyes. Whatever it was, he must have found it because suddenly he surged against Clark, pressing more forcefully against him, thrusting and finding just the right rhythm, pressure, friction.

Clark responded with enthusiasm, meeting Lex thrust for thrust, until he stiffened and then shuddered with release. "Lex. Oh...God."

He clutched Lex more tightly, while Lex ran his hands soothingly over Clark's back and arms. "Shhh. I've got you." Lex wrapped one hand around the back of Clark's neck and pulled him down for a fierce kiss. The kiss gradually gentled until Lex pulled away, looking into Clark's face. He reached up to cup Clark's face in his hand, rubbing a thumb over Clark's cheekbone. "What is it, Clark?"

Clark didn't answer. He just closed his eyes and tilted his head, until his forehead rested against Lex's, comforting himself with the feel of the cool skin against his fevered face. There was a lot he wanted to tell Lex, but he wasn't sure exactly how. Apparently, he didn't need to worry about that.

"Clark. Come on, Clark, look at me."

Clark looked up again, found himself staring into blue eyes that weren't hiding anything at all.

"We aren't done here. This isn't over. And it won't be, not even when I move to Metropolis."

"How can you be sure? So much is changing." Clark couldn't keep the uncertainty out of his voice.

"That doesn't have to be a bad thing, Clark." Lex looked around then, seeming to finally realize that they were still standing in the pouring rain. "I think maybe it's time we found someplace drier to talk."

Clark smiled and released Lex. "Probably."

Lex leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss. "Don't worry so much, Clark. A little thing like distance could never come between us. It's destiny, remember?"

Clark nodded, and allowed himself to feel hope for the first time today. It was true. There'd been tests of their relationship from the very beginning, and they'd survived it all. This was just one more obstacle, one that they could overcome together.

"Lex?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's get in out of the rain."

(end)


End file.
